


【all遥】我被嘤嘤怪包围了怎么办！在线//急等//

by Alina_Elleanor



Category: Free!, all遥 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Elleanor/pseuds/Alina_Elleanor
Summary: 沙雕文，非典型ABO（在LOFTER上看到了很多这样的梗，忍不住想来沙雕一下），Alpha在易感期会比较敏感，情绪容易激动，甭管平常多帅，多有范儿的一只Alpha在易感期总会真情流露。Omega在这个时代日渐稀少，为满足Alpha的生理需求，已经有技术可实现一位Omega多个Alpha伴侣标记的愿望XD。接在free第二季结尾展开。【ooc勿喷，脑内沙雕产物】
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Yamazaki Sousuke, 凛遥 - Relationship, 宗遥, 真遥 - Relationship, 郁遥
Kudos: 57





	1. 遥的自白（1）

chapter1 遥的自白（1）  
我，七濑遥，今年18岁，性别男，第二性别Omega,爱好游泳，最喜欢水和青花鱼，近期目标成为职业运动员。  
在我的一群朋友当中，我似乎是唯一的Omega，也就是说这群人要么是Alpha，要么是Beta。一直以来我都以为我会是强壮的Alpha，毕竟我可是水中小王子遥啊。  
而现实却是残酷的，在我16岁的时候，那天早上我正泡在我心爱的浴缸里，却突然闻道一股海水的味道，我以为这是我水泡久了的错觉，直到我感到身子里一种由内而外的燥热感，才知道我是分化了。还好后来我的青梅竹马好友真琴，及时发现，不然我会是第一个泡晕在水里的Omega。  
一开始分化成Omega我还是十分难过的，但后来我发现，除了一个月一次的麻烦，我的力量和能力并没有因此而消失，反而比之前更强后，我就再也没有过这样的忧虑了。  
我在人前一直维持了高岭之花的形象，一是我觉得这样比较帅，二是说多了与我的设定也不相符啊，更重要的是没必要啊，总有人能猜中我想说的话。  
我本以为我的生活会一直像这样宁静，每天就与水相伴，与伙伴们游游泳，然而……  
谁能告诉我，Alpha这种生物的设定是不是有点问题！?怎么一到易感期，就全TM变成嘤嘤怪了！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充  
> 嘤嘤怪——Alpha 麻烦：来自ABO设定【发】【情】期】原著半架空向


	2. 遥的自白（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙雕文，非典型ABO（在LOFTER上看到了很多这样的梗，忍不住想来沙雕一下），Alpha在易感期会比较敏感，情绪容易激动，甭管平常多帅，多有范儿的一只Alpha在易感期总会真情流露。Omega在这个时代日渐稀少，为满足Alpha的生理需求，已经有技术可实现一位Omega多个Alpha伴侣标记的愿望XD。接在free第二季结尾展开。【ooc勿喷，脑内沙雕产物】

Chapter2 遥的自白（2）  
我曾经以为Omega是世界上最麻烦的生物，但事实证明，那些力大无比的嘤嘤怪——Alpha才是世界上最可怕的生物。  
同Omega一样，Alpha也有每月一次的麻烦，名曰：“易感期”。每到这个时期，力大如牛的Alpha总会像变了个人似的，变得脆弱无比，具体情况请看一下我的悲惨经历。  
自从两年前我分化成Omega后，我身边的人也陆陆续续的分化成了各自不同的性别。不知道为什么，我身边似乎Alpha奇多，无论是岩鸢的还是鲛柄的，堪称不可思议。  
毕竟身为社会精英的Alpha只占人口的最多百分之十，而像我这样的Omega则更少，近十多年来仅占总人口的百分之一。可以说十个人里能有一个Alpha就不错了，跟别提Omega了，只有少数地方能看到，还往往被家里严加保护，一个Alpha一生能看见一位Omega就不错了，更别提能和他或她结婚了。  
但我身边这是怎么回事，身为多数性别的Beta反而是最少的，反而是Alpha扎堆了！！！更为可怕的是，Alpha易感期就易感期，但你们为什么都要一个个跑来找我，让我的邻居们因你们的嘤嘤声，以为我家闹鬼了。T T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充  
> 世界人口性别比例  
> Alpha：精英阶级，仅占总人口的10%  
> Beta：普通人，大约占总人口的90%  
> Omega：相对弱势，但也不乏强者，繁育者，因近年来人口的大幅度下降，所以社会地位极高【Alpha也不想没有老婆是吧】，现仅占总人口的1%不到


	3. 遥的自白（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙雕文，非典型ABO（在LOFTER上看到了很多这样的梗，忍不住想来沙雕一下），Alpha在易感期会比较敏感，情绪容易激动，甭管平常多帅，多有范儿的一只Alpha在易感期总会真情流露。Omega在这个时代日渐稀少，为满足Alpha的生理需求，已经有技术可实现一位Omega多个Alpha伴侣标记的愿望XD。接在free第二季结尾展开。【ooc勿喷，脑内沙雕产物】

Chapter3 遥的自白（3）  
当我的朋友们，他们刚分化的时候，一切都还是很正常的。不过我也为他们高兴，因为分化成Alpha证明他们未来的潜力，会注定让他们成为人上人。但殊不知，这才是一切混乱的开始。T_T  
先来介绍一下我的第一位Alpha好友橘猫君*的经历。橘猫君是在我之前分化的，他也是我的驯幼染，再过去的10多年中，我们一直都住得不远，几乎每天他都会来接我上学，堪称暖男中的暖男。从他从小就高人一头的身高来看，他分化成Alpha是理所应当的。自从他分化以后，平常看起来与以往没有任何区别，但是一到他的易感期，这家伙就变得古怪起来了。  
平常橘猫君是很有分寸的一个人，但是一到易感期，似乎他的理智就经常离家出走。记忆犹新的就是他有一次，半夜，疯狂按门铃，直到我被吵醒，不得不下来开门。他温和的绿瞳里溢满了泪水，见我一开门就紧紧把我抱住，生怕我下一秒就会消失【啊，喂，不至于吧……】。然后你知道他说了什么吗?他说：“小遥，晚上房间里太黑了，我怕有鬼，所以……你今天晚上能陪我睡觉吗?我打了抑制剂，你放心！”所以，你害怕的原因就是以为有鬼，所以，你大半夜不睡觉按门铃，就是要我陪睡。但是你不觉得，一个人站在黑夜里按门铃不会更可怕吗？好吧好吧，易感期的Alpha不可理喻，身为一个合格驯幼染的我，应该理解。所以，我陪橘猫君睡了一晚，除了第二天要做双份早餐外，一切都还好。(●—●)  
但是，这还不是最惊悚的，自从那次之后，这家伙每次易感期都要来我家住，说什么小遥在的话，我会很安心的。而且每次都是两眼泪汪汪的，让身为驯幼染我总是无可奈何。毕竟他总是说，遥虽然总是冷着一张脸，也不会笑，但内心是最善良不过了……好吧，你赢了。于是橘猫君成为了我家第一个嘤嘤怪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充  
> *橘猫君：橘真琴，性别男，第二性别Alpha，近期目标：成为孩子们的教练，心爱之人：七濑遥【暗恋时间：？（以后会知道的）】信息素：甜桔子香气【跟姓氏正好搭配】


	4. 遥的自白（4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙雕文，非典型ABO（在LOFTER上看到了很多这样的梗，忍不住想来沙雕一下），Alpha在易感期会比较敏感，情绪容易激动，甭管平常多帅，多有范儿的一只Alpha在易感期总会真情流露。Omega在这个时代日渐稀少，为满足Alpha的生理需求，已经有技术可实现一位Omega多个Alpha伴侣标记的愿望XD。接在free第二季结尾展开。【ooc勿喷，脑内沙雕产物】

Chapter4 遥的自白（4）  
现在来介绍一下我的另一位至交好友——黑人大白鲨*，一位能用眼泪装满我的浴缸的Alpha。我与他的相识也挺早的，他的分化是在我分化后的一个月了，具体时间记不得了，但他分化的那天我倒是终生难忘啊！！！  
那曾是我和他人生中第二次关系最不好的时期，那天我劝他去继续游泳。结果不知道他哪儿根筋搭错了，上来就是一个壁咚【也罢，我人生中第一个壁咚赔个他了】。壁咚就壁咚，但你要不要这么巧，赶着这时候分化。那时他正骑在我身上骂我，结果他——突然就分化了！大白鲨他身上逐渐散发出了红酒的味道，开始挺好闻，但一段时间后，味道已经浓郁到让从未喝过酒的我竟有了种醉酒的感觉。他趴在我的身上，似乎已经失去了理智，平常橘红色的眸子，被染成了深红色。我尽全力阻止他的标记本能，但奈何Alpha这种生物，天生就力大无比，要不是真琴他们及时赶到，我怕是史上最惨的Omega了，没有之一。虽然事后，他也非常抱歉，但是这是我第一次觉得Alpha在某种意义上对我产生了威胁，可我并没有意识到这只是开始，嘤嘤怪这种生物注定会影响我的一生！T_T  
说到黑人大白鲨，就不得不提到另一个人——傲娇总裁君*。这两人与我和橘猫君一样是驯幼染，而且傲娇君对大白鲨的执念太深了！！！在我有限的人生经历中，我经历过三次被找茬的经历，而最令人震惊的是，这三次都是傲娇君找的！惊不惊喜，意不意外！  
傲娇君是个典型的Alpha，高大、强壮、傲娇……额，领地意识强。大白鲨因为他哭包的形象，一直被傲娇君认为是该被别人保护的对象。所以傲娇君一直对我这个吸引了大白鲨注意力的人没有好感。【如果他们双A互搞的话，我一定不会意外的】  
但自从我分化成Omega以来，这家伙对我的态度似乎软化了不少。好吧，可能是他Alpha的天性作祟，也可能是他良心发现，终于认识到自己过去的幼稚【虽然我曾经也很幼稚固执】。  
最神奇的一次，是他找上我，让我跟大白鲨一样走向世界，说什么大白鲨没有我就会失去动力什么的，最后还说了一句大家都很关心你。好吧，我承认那时的我在迷茫前路和未来，你来关心我，我很感谢，但这浓浓的傲娇既视感是什么鬼?！后来我才在大白鲨回忆里了解到，原来那几天你是易感期，所以，你在易感期才会做出如此不符合你怼怼之名的事情来，我还真是谢谢你了……  
以上就是我认识的最奇怪的一对发小Alpha。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充  
> *黑人大白鲨：松冈凛【黑人牙膏梗】，性别男，第二性别Alpha，近期目标：成功走向世界的运动员，心爱之人：七濑遥【暗恋时间：可以说是一见钟情吧】信息素：红酒味【拉菲】（满满的浪漫啊）  
> *傲娇总裁君：山崎宗介，性别男，第二性别Alpha，近期目标：治好肩伤，心爱之人：七濑遥【暗恋时间：？（其实他自己都不知道）】信息素：白色风信子香【不善于表达的爱】


	5. 情人节番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加更✪ω✪  
> 这是遥收满老公后的一次情人节，他和他的男人们都还是现役，所以你知道的ψ(｀∇´)ψ，比赛必不可少～(￣▽￣～)~

Chapter5 情人节番外  
每到情人节，总是遥家Alpha们争夺二人世界最激烈的时候。  
为了减少不必要的损伤，他们争夺方式也极具特色——混合接力。  
不同于竞技游泳的混合接力人数，遥家的混合接力是以一队两人进行的，在一队获得胜利后，再在队内进行竞争，优胜者才有机会获得与遥享受二人世界的机会。  
应该说不愧是由一群世界顶级游泳运动员组成的家庭，一次家庭比赛都能搞得像世界一流比赛的水平。  
在自家的游泳池旁*，遥坐在太阳椅上，充当裁判，看着自家老公们，为个二人世界争得头破血流，心中暗暗叹了口气，下了一个决定【如果遥的老公们知道会哭的那种】。  
该说不愧是所有人中最为高大和强壮的白种人，艾尔伯特又一次以零点几秒只差，赢得了比赛。  
但是等待他的，并不是他的亲亲宝贝儿的鼓励和亲吻，而是——宝贝儿一句：“算了，你们不用争了，我今天就跟水过了，这样对你们所有人都很公平。”  
一刹那间，遥似乎听到了心碎的声音，但是没办法，谁叫水才是遥我的最爱呢！:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充  
> 泳池：身为一群世界顶级运动员的家，怎么会没有泳池呢？！这是短池，但也是标准的比赛用池制式，谁叫遥喜欢呢！不然他的老公们怎么比赛呢～(￣▽￣～)~


	6. 暗恋日记——橘真琴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙雕文，非典型ABO（在LOFTER上看到了很多这样的梗，忍不住想来沙雕一下），Alpha在易感期会比较敏感，情绪容易激动，甭管平常多帅，多有范儿的一只Alpha在易感期总会真情流露。Omega在这个时代日渐稀少，为满足Alpha的生理需求，已经有技术可实现一位Omega多个Alpha伴侣标记的愿望XD。接在free第二季结尾展开。【ooc勿喷，脑内沙雕产物】

Chapter6 暗恋日记——橘真琴  
我叫橘真琴，今年十八岁，即将赴东京上大学。  
我有一个心上人，他叫七濑遥，Omega，是我的发小。我从初中做过一次不可言说的梦开始，就了解到了自己早已给出的真心。我本以为这会是一次注定无果的暗恋，因为以遥的资质来看，他注定会是一个Alpha。但生活就是这么奇妙，总会在你绝望时，给你生机。  
遥他居然分化成了一个Omega，一个可以成为我的伴侣的性别。于是，我更加意识到了我肩上的责任——保护好我的心上人，让他成为我的唯一。  
可生活也是不甘寂寞的，上帝在给你开一扇窗的同时，一定给你关上了门。遥是不甘居于人下的，无论这家伙怎么想，他总会是最为耀眼的一个。  
这不，从小学起，他就吸引了无数人的目光，当然也包括了无数的情敌T_T。  
他太耀眼了，性格又是那么别扭，不大会表达。所以作为与他一同长大的最了解他的人【自豪】，我总会在他旁边陪伴他，开导他。这也是我想成为一个教练的原因之一吧。  
我本想在最合适的时候，向遥表白。但是易感期这可怕的东西，总让我失去理智。所以每个月，我都不得不面对——因得不到遥的回应而表现在生理上的症状，哭泣是最为常见的表达方式。为了避免每月都以泪洗面，我觍着脸，在每个月的悲催时期，住进了遥的家。  
遥十分轻易地同意了了。他太善良了，这更让我意识到，为他做好一切保护的重要性。  
我的情敌是很多的，虽然遥不知道，但情敌之间的雷达是很灵敏的。  
凛那家伙是我的第一个情敌，他对遥很重要，从高中以来的种种事件就可以理解【又或许从初中开始】。那家伙分化的时候，真的很过分，差一点，遥就危险了【每每想到此我就想砍死他】。后来，再见他时，我发现他眼中有跟我一样的火热，我找他谈过。最终我们达成一致，我接纳他成为追求遥的一员，毕竟多一个人对遥好，总比伤害他要好得多。  
我知道遥的性子，他太容易受到别人言语的伤害，所以我需要有更多的人来保护他。  
我曾经想独占他，但现在，我希望有更多的人能爱他。他快乐了，我就快乐了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小剧场  
> 曾经橘猫君：遥你不要理那些臭男人  
> 现在橘猫君：遥值得被所以人爱！嗯，真香  
> 遥【什么都不知道】：真琴，你吃错药了?还是易感期啊？！


	7. 暗恋日记——松冈凛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙雕文，非典型ABO（在LOFTER上看到了很多这样的梗，忍不住想来沙雕一下），Alpha在易感期会比较敏感，情绪容易激动，甭管平常多帅，多有范儿的一只Alpha在易感期总会真情流露。Omega在这个时代日渐稀少，为满足Alpha的生理需求，已经有技术可实现一位Omega多个Alpha伴侣标记的愿望XD。接在free第二季结尾展开。【ooc勿喷，脑内沙雕产物】

Chapter7 暗恋日记——松冈凛  
我是松冈凛，未来的奥运金牌选手，我有一个不可言说的秘密。  
我有一个喜欢的人，但他从来都不知道。我喜欢他，可能从我看到他第一次游泳就开始了。我一直没有意识到我对他的爱，直到那次意外的分化。  
我曾听说过，身体总是最诚实的，我不信，因为我坐的端，行的正，所以所说之言也必然是问心无愧的。  
但是，直到我本能地但压在遥的身上时，我才恍惚间看清了自己的内心。原来，不是竞争，不是天赋，仅仅只是我原始的感情。这也是我注定与他纠缠不清的原因吧。  
能认识到自己的内心是好的，但是每个月都要哭一顿是怎么回事！我帅气英武的形象啊！！  
在分化后的Alpha生理课上，我总算知道了原因。易感期是什么鬼?！为何我不能与带来安全感的人待在一起就要哭??(●—●)  
但是，Alpha性别给我带来的最大好处是，我能正大光明地喜欢遥。如果我不幸成为了Beta，我连追求遥的机会都没有，毕竟Omega可是珍惜资源啊。嗯，遥值得最好的！【我要为以前让遥伤心的事情道歉】  
生理书上说，Omega是一种性格软弱，敏感多虑的生物。遥虽然远远超过了平均水平，甚至比之Alpha也毫不逊色，但在生理上，他依旧是一个Omega。他相对于我来说，还是十分敏感的，这也是他过去一年为什么会如此纠结的原因。  
我对此毫无办法，直到真琴主动来联系我。他与我谈了很久，他说他知道我也爱遥，而我对遥也很重要，所以他请我想办法帮遥认清自己的内心。  
我带着遥去了我梦开始的地方——澳大利亚，他很不适应，毕竟这是他第一次出门去这么远的地方。我一直小心地观察着他，避免他受到过大的惊吓。为了让他心安，我带他去了我的寄养父母那里，他终于摆脱了过度的紧张了，我松了一口气。  
不愧是温柔的罗素和萝丝*，在他们的帮助下，我现在想来十分有趣的黑历史被揭出来，逗笑了遥【虽然面上还是没有表情】。萝丝发现了我隐秘的爱恋，于是暗示我要勇敢地去尝试，我只好回她时候还不到。  
我第一次想投诉酒店，是因为它居然给我安排了大床房。大床房啊！！！你让一个年轻的、心怀鬼胎的Alpha与他还未求得的Omega同床共枕，你是打算要我的命吗？不得不说，那天晚上我失眠了，我的下身精神了一晚上，为了不吓到遥，我背对着遥，听着他入睡后的呼吸声，我觉得一切都值了。  
我是松冈凛，我即将启程前往澳大利亚，希望我能在未来忙碌的一年，能有机会追到遥。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充  
> *萝丝：凛的那个寄宿家庭的女主人名字我记不得了，随便编了一个，大家不要介意  
> 小剧场  
> 曾经黑人大白鲨：遥，我赢了，我再也不要跟你游泳了  
> 现在黑人大白鲨：遥，我要跟你一起走向世界  
> 嗯，真香  
> 遥【今天依旧什么都不知道呢】：哦，加油！


	8. 暗恋日记——山崎宗介

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【all遥】我被嘤嘤怪包围了怎么办！在线//急等//  
> 沙雕文，非典型ABO（在LOFTER上看到了很多这样的梗，忍不住想来沙雕一下），Alpha在易感期会比较敏感，情绪容易激动，甭管平常多帅，多有范儿的一只Alpha在易感期总会真情流露。Omega在这个时代日渐稀少，为满足Alpha的生理需求，已经有技术可实现一位Omega多个Alpha伴侣标记的愿望XD。接在free第二季结尾展开。【ooc勿喷，脑内沙雕产物】

Chapter8 暗恋日记——山崎宗介  
我是山崎宗介，现在是一个无业游民。我本会是一个游泳运动员，可惜我不给力的肩膀拖了我的后腿。  
我从小到大有一个最讨厌的人，他抢走了我的发小，也抢走了我的心【虽然嘴上不说，但心里就是这么认为的】。  
七濑遥那个家伙是一个与我不在同一个世界的疯子，总是说着什么“我只有自由泳”、“我不在乎成绩”……然后，就因为他，我亲爱的发小转学了，这家伙还成了发小的心魔，所以我讨厌他。  
最近几次遇见他时，我的第二性别已经分化了，我是一个Alpha，站在食物链顶端的生物。出乎我意料的是，遥他居然不是个Alpha，而是一个Omega！这证明，我不能正大光明地找他麻烦了？！  
在这个Omega大量减少的时代，生育率也在大幅下滑，而因为Omega与生俱来的种族优势，一直以来，精英阶层的生育率都靠着他们来支撑。因此，遥这家伙，作为一位珍惜的Omega，在所有Alpha的眼中都是十分重要的，毕竟十个Alpha里，能有一个能和Omega结婚的就不错了。我要是还敢去招惹他，怕是会被周围一圈的护花使者给打死。  
不知为什么，自从知道他是个Omega后，我似乎越来越关注他，甚至做出了一些不符合我思想的事情。  
高三的校园祭上，我和那群岩鸢的人去玩生存游戏，我和那个讨厌鬼居然分在了一组。我为了保全那家伙，竟然第一次挡了凛射过来的水。好吧，不找什么荣誉感啊，什么的借口，那一瞬间，我的身体下意识的做出来我觉得最正确的事。我意识到了不对劲，如果是讨厌的话，我为什么要替他挡水，我思考了很久，发现——我竟然可耻的有点喜欢他！！！  
不科学吧！?我怎么可能喜欢他?  
好吧，前思后想，我还是有点喜欢他的。他瞪人的时候很可爱，他不开心的时候我想安慰他……好吧，不得不承认，我，山崎宗介，喜欢我仇视了十多年的对头。【虽然对方从未这样认为】  
小哭包凛发现了我的不同，问了一句：“你不会喜欢上遥了吧?”说完便有些哭哭唧唧。我惊着了，这家伙什么时候这么敏锐了！  
内家伙露出了他标准性的鲨鱼牙，说这是情敌间的雷达。然后不久，橘真琴就联系上了我，说：“喜欢遥可以，但别想独享。”好吧，情敌又多了一个。  
然后，我被凛拉到了一个聊天群，名字很迷，“遥酱的守护者”。群里已经有三个人了，但我直觉这不会是结束，而是开始，毕竟遥的魅力大家都明白⊙ω⊙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充  
> 生存游戏，ova水枪  
> 小剧场  
> 曾经傲娇总裁：我最讨厌的人是遥  
> 现在傲娇总裁：遥，我生命之光……【嗯哼，走错片场了】  
> 嗯，真香  
> 遥：宗介这家伙哪儿天看我顺眼过了？


	9. Chapter9 遥的日记（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【all遥】我被嘤嘤怪包围了怎么办！在线//急等//  
> 沙雕文，非典型ABO（在LOFTER上看到了很多这样的梗，忍不住想来沙雕一下），Alpha在易感期会比较敏感，情绪容易激动，甭管平常多帅，多有范儿的一只Alpha在易感期总会真情流露。Omega在这个时代日渐稀少，为满足Alpha的生理需求，已经有技术可实现一位Omega多个Alpha伴侣标记的愿望XD。接在free第二季结尾展开。【ooc勿喷，脑内沙雕产物】

Chapter9 遥的日记（1）  
大学第一天 晴  
今天是开学的日子，没想到又在学校里见到两个聒噪的老熟人。  
从一见面他们就没停过嘴，让一向不喜吵闹的我十分不爽。  
万幸，冗长的开学仪式后，总算可以到水边去了。  
好吧，老熟人更多了，而且一个赛着一个的能讲，真想手动再见。  
我比了次赛，不出意料，赢了。这是正常现象，不值得一提。  
不过，根据生理周期，这个月的麻烦又要来了。不得不拜托真琴去帮我买抑制剂了。以前在高中的时候不用可以，因为那时一个学校能有的Alpha数量少得令人惊叹。【我身边那群不算，毕竟这属于非正常自然现象】现在可就不行了，毕竟作为竞技类科系，大学的游泳队百分之五十都是Alpha，要是不带够抑制剂的话，会很麻烦的。虽然已经向学校提前告知了性别，但是能不因为性别原因惹事，就不惹。额，我一点也不喜欢被一群不熟悉的Alpha盯着看。  
结束了一天的训练之后，该回公寓了。真琴给我打了电话，说他很快的。他是来接我回家的，即使我跟他说了很多次不用。  
真琴是个爱操心的人，以前就很喜欢跟我一起上学放学。但这个毛病似乎更严重了，在我分化以后。父母一直是散养式养我，但该关心的还是很到位的。尤其是得知我成为了一个Omega以后，母亲特地嘱咐了真琴要看着我，照顾我。好吧，我是很靠谱的，但有人每个月帮我买抑制剂这种事情还是超好的。毕竟，买抑制剂这种事情还是很尴尬的。  
躺在床上，我回想起今天遇到的人，不由得还是吃了一惊。好家伙，我身边似乎Alpha率极高啊，从小学同学，再到初中同学，再到高中大学，与我关系好的人大多都成为了Alpha。我摇摇头，算了还是不想了，能游泳就行了。  
明天又会是有水的一天呢:D！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充  
> 当下已出场人物列表  
> 七濑遥：Omega  
> 橘真琴：Alpha  
> 松冈凛：Alpha   
> 山崎宗介：Alpha【这家伙以后的不是遥的CP，还有其他Alpha未出场，等到了再增加】  
> KISS ME【贵澄】：Alpha  
> 椎名旭：Alpha  
> 御子柴清十郎：Alpha  
> 叶月渚：Beta  
> 龙崎怜：Beta【只有不受生理的影响才能冷静思考呢】  
> 松冈江：Beta  
> 御子柴白太郎：Beta【全家唯一一个B，太惨了，但可以和女神相配是万幸】


	10. 忧郁的日和

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【all遥】我被嘤嘤怪包围了怎么办！在线//急等//  
> 沙雕文，非典型ABO（在LOFTER上看到了很多这样的梗，忍不住想来沙雕一下），Alpha在易感期会比较敏感，情绪容易激动，甭管平常多帅，多有范儿的一只Alpha在易感期总会真情流露。Omega在这个时代日渐稀少，为满足Alpha的生理需求，已经有技术可实现一位Omega多个Alpha伴侣标记的愿望XD。接在free第二季结尾展开。【ooc勿喷，脑内沙雕产物】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近比较忙，也因为某些人的问题一度无法上AO3，所以更新可能不会那么勤快，大家见谅啊。

Chapter10 忧郁的日和  
我是远野日和，性别男，第二性别Alpha，是一个满心小美人鱼的暖男【虽然不想承认，但事实的确如此】。  
我有一个心上人，他同我一样是Alpha。但他不爱我，他心中有一个白月光，也让我恨得牙根痒。  
他是郁弥，我心中的公主。他是第一个向我伸出手的人，这注定了我要成为他的骑士。  
我本以为以他并不算健壮的身体，他会分化成一个Omega或者一个Beta，可惜世事弄人，他成了一个Alpha。可这并不能阻挡我对他的爱，甚至我不惜成为一个同A。  
现在将要上大学了，我和他从美国回到日本。为了让他能有更加好的感受，我特意查了一下即将同我们成为竞争对手的同级人——毕竟我最大的情敌可就是跟郁弥一届的。  
在对头橙鹰的新生名单中，我找到了我注定的情敌，七濑遥，一个Beta*。  
我下定决心，一定不要让我的心上人和情敌见面。  
为此，我不惜付出一切代价，即是像美人鱼一样化为泡沫也不为过。  
可是世界永远那么不公平，我的公主终究不属于我。T_T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *由于Omega的稀缺性，以及防止恶劣事件的发生，Omega在成年后通常会与学校或公司达成协议，以信息素掩盖剂把自己伪装成Beta，直到其结婚为止。


End file.
